Japan's New Boss
by Xascul
Summary: On September 16th, Japan has a visitor, one that will change his future...


Hello everyone! Xascul here with another Hetalia fic, this time about Japan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

* * *

Japan's New Boss

Japan was busy practicing his kendo when he heard the news.

An official dressed in a black suit announced himself to the nation. Japan stopped for a second, turned around and bowed, as was the Japanese customary greeting.

The official bowed as well and said, "Japan-san, the results are in. The LDP has fallen. The DPJ and its coalition have won a majority in the House of Representatives. You'll have a new boss soon."

Japan's face was expressionless but merely nodded and asked, "What was the percentage margin?"

"The DPJ party has won 42.4 percent of the votes, meaning 308 of the 480 seats while the LDP has won only 26.7 percent of the block votes and 119 seats. Things are going to be quite different in the coming years," the official reported.

"Arigotou gozaimasu. That will be all." Japan nodded and dismissed the official.

He took a deep breath and rather than continuing his kendo practice, walked across the empty dojo room to the outside. Japan sat down on the balcony that surrounded the central courtyard and meditated for a few minutes.

For a while, all was quiet except for the running water and the rhythmic _dok_ sound of the bamboo fountain.

_A new boss huh? I do not know if I will be able to handle this. I can't even contemplate how different things will be now...._

Japan's mind was spinning in circles as he was doing what he did best: analyzing the situation. Ever since he lost the war, the allies helped draft a new constitution for him, one that made him renounce the right to wage war and replaced the absolute monarchy with a parliamentary system of government.

Ever since 1955, the LDP, or Liberal Democratic Party and its party leaders have been his bosses. Although he was relatively untouched by the war in contrast with the other Axis Powers, whose countrysides were literally destroyed, he still was in pain for several years after the war. The LDP and America worked together to coordinate the Marshall Plan and helped to rebuild a 'new' Japan.

Before and during the war, Japan remembered working night and day formulating new battle plans, building dozens of navy ships, and sailing on those very ships out into the Pacific. Many a time, he had to engage in America's navy which at first, seemed stunned that the normally quite nation could have such a powerful navy.

But now Japan busied himself with other things and became known for his technology, otaku subcultures and cars. Ever since he paid a visit to Italy and he drove him around in his car, he was honesty more scared for his live then, than anytime during the war. So he strove to build the best cars with the best safety. As he was an island nation like England, he did not have vast resources that Russia and America seemed to be endowed with. Instead he focused his efforts on improving his tech and services and exporting them around the world.

The LDP has since been viewed as the party of progress and reform. They were the ones who moved Japan's economy forward and on the fast track of growth for nearly four decades. But ever since the 1990s Japan never felt at 100 percent as he always seemed to have a bit of a cough or sneeze. He could feel his economy stagnating as new jobs were not created, his population was getting older and and his bosses becoming less in tune with his people.

During the LDP's reign, he has been closely allied with America, in a way ironic since his boss, Harry S. Truman, was the one who ordered America to drop the bombs on his land, but he didn't mind. Ever since he started exporting his computers and cars to America, he heard that many of America's people enjoyed and praised the nation for its ingenuity, which almost brought a tear to Japan.

Somewhere in his house, he heard the phone ring, and he almost tripped over the step as he rushed back inside to pick it up.

"Hai? Mushi mushi?" the small man spoke into the receiver.

"Ammcchsd alaadfh ec cracn_ munch munch munch_" was what he heard, though he could already tell who it was as it sounded like someone was munching on food as he spoke and only one person could do that.

"Yes America? What do you want now?" Japan said as politely as he could.

He heard a swallowing noise, a bit of gurgling noise to what he guessed was cola and "Ah, sorry, I was just eating a snack. I merely wanted to congratulate you on your new boss! So change has come to both of us huh? Hahaha!"

Japan's rolled his eyes slightly but nevertheless thanked America for his compliment. "Ah, in a few days, my new boss will be meeting up with yours! I can't wait! I hope he can find you alright, I can't find you on my map!"

Although America sounded like his usual goofy self on the phone, both of them knew deep down that things were much more complicated than that. America congratulated him again before hanging up the phone.

Japan wasn't sure how he would be dealing with America now. He respected the nation greatly, though perhaps not as much as he used to, but now he was not so sure. Perhaps of being tied strongly to America, his new boss might turn his attention away from America and more towards his Asian brothers and sisters.

The small man shuddered a bit when he thought about it. He started pacing around the room thinking to himself. He had spent so much of his time dealing with America that he forgot or did not know how to deal with China or the Korea twins. Taiwan and Vietnam he could deal with alright, but if their relationship changed because of their new bosses, he wasn't so sure.

South Korea was always a bit of an annoyance he thought to himself. He always tries to grope his 'breasts' when he was around him and always tried (though unsuccessfully) to claim his work as his own. Then there was the whole issue about the disputed islands off the coasts of their borders. He couldn't even recall the last time he and the other nation sat together at the same table when it wasn't business.

There was his twin brother North Korea, who was causing him and several of his neighbors a great deal of trouble and anxiety earlier this year. If his new boss decides to distance himself from America more, he won't have a strong backing in the matter as he did now. Japan couldn't sleep many a night when North Korea said he would be launching a satellite into space. He was relieved that when it did launch it exploded somewhere in the sea but afterwards he couldn't sleep well for another week.

The phone rang again and Japan picked it up.

"Mushi mushi?"

"Wei? Is this Honda Kiku?"

It was a girl's voice. Japan half-expected it to be America forgetting to invite him out for burgers or something like that, but he recognized this voice well enough. He took a careful mental note that she used his human name, something that most nations never did.

"Ah, Miss Taiwan, good to hear from you again. How have you been?" Japan said with some excitement in his voice.

"I'm doing.....okay for now. I'm still recovering from that typhoon a few weeks ago. I wanted to thank you again for the aid you sent me the day afterwards. I knew I could always count on you!" She said rather cheerfully.

Japan felt himself flushing slightly. He could feel his face getting warmer from all the extra blood that was rushing to there. He shook it off and replied, "A-arigatou, Miss Taiwan, I couldn't bear to see you in pain...."

"Ah, well anyways, I just heard the news and I wanted to congratulate you on your new boss! I hope you can come to see me again soon!" and before Japan could say another word, the line went dead. Japan once again hung up the receiver before standing in place for a few seconds. He thought back to the time a slightly younger Taiwan and the twin Koreas used to live in his home. He was used to living alone but having a few others help him out was quite a unique experience for him.

The day that Taiwan walked through his door, he got odd vibes as he showed her around. He wasn't sure what it was, but he always knew that whenever he had a hard time, she would be there to cheer him up. Although she looked so young, she did just about everything from cleaning and helping with cooking (he liked to cook himself) to combat and even politics. At first he treated her a bit like a little sister, but as time went on, he began to see that she was not a little girl, but an independent, young woman.

He really did feel some attraction to her, but before he could continue that thought, he heard the doorbell ring. It was after dinnertime and he normally didn't receive guests at this hour. Nevertheless, he stood up and walked to the front door to open it.

A man who looked to be in his early sixties and an odd haircut stood in the doorway along with two other gruff-looking men who looked to be bodyguards for the first man.

"Good evening. I apologize for the intrusion. My name is Hatoyama Yukio. Pleased to meet you Japan-san," the first man said with a bow.

"Pleased to meet you Hatoyama-san, please come in." Japan knew who this man was. He was the leader of the Democratic Party of Japan, and his new boss.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, I am your new Prime Minister."

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: Nothing too special here, just wanted to show a bit of JapanxTaiwan and a little more insight on Japan's own opinion of his new boss.


End file.
